happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lockpick
Bio Lockpick is a character created by TheShyK9. He is a midnight blue chinchilla who wears an eyepatch due to being blinded in one eye, his hair tied up in a ponytail. and a blue whale scarf he wears all day and all night. He is sometimes seen wearing a matching cape and a head mask that covers most of his face. His parents died after a failed robbery, and ever since then Lockpick lived all on his own, stealing from other people, but only what he needed to survive. Following his parents' footsteps, he decides to use his stealing talents only for good. As of December 5th 2018, based on an RP with User:Toothy-And-Timid, Lockpick was found by Timid and Blowers on the streets a year after his parents' deaths. He was cared for a few months before he set off to live on his own again, underneath Undercover's mansion. Upon discovering that the dark blue chinchilla's father was the brother of Timid's biological Mom, Lockpick was known as his cousin. Since then he moved out from underground and now lives with Timid and his family. Personality Lockpick is a young thief who steals money and treasures as a hobby and not for his own. When he began looting for the first time he was tempted to have it all for himself but now he only steals from the rich and lends them to the less fortunate. However his robberies can end in disaster when others get arrested for appearing responsible for the stolen goods. He carries a burlap sack most of the time along with, hence his name, a lockpick that almost always works when he goes stealing. He has small twin daggers for protection, one with a green handle and the other lilac. It is possible for him to get caught but the chances are rare as he usually goes looting during the nights to early mornings. Lockpick is lightweight, allowing faster movements, but as a trade-off he isn't very strong. He may appear as a bad choice for plundering just because he returns home empty handed, but really, Lockpick never keeps a single valuble to himself. He promises himself that the only thing he will keep and value is his scarf. Starring Roles TBA Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Kills TBA Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Trivia *Even though Goggles is rich from both his job earnings and treasure huntings, he is one of very few rich characters Lockpick never tries to rob, but Goggles himself still doesn't like him as he fears he might get stolen from when off guard. *He dislikes most thieves as he thinks they might steal his scarf but as he gives pickpocketing lessons to Shady, he is on good terms with Lifty and Shifty. *He is despised by pirate characters as they hate it when he ransacks them. *He is a heavy sleeper and may feel sleepy in places during his heists, but despite this he remains a great thief. *Lockpick can scale walls and even the ceiling by digging into the wood or stone with his daggers. *He can create diversions as he can craft- and explode smoke bombs. *He works part time at a burger restaurant to earn honest money to buy his favorite soda. *If his scarf goes missing he will burst in tears. *Even though he moved out from his former underground home, he still uses it to hide anything he steals and wishes to keep, but it may contain few items as he usually gives away what he loots. *As of his new design he occasionally carries a bow with hawk heads on both ends, and a quiver of arrows. *He is TheShyK9's 11th character. Lockpick.png|Lockpick's original image. Lockpick Solo.png|The only thing he values is his whale blue scarf. Lockpick Daggers.png|Although he's pacifist he needs protection. Lockpick V2.png|I'm a rogue! Lockpick Gallery.png|The complete set of Lockpick. Lockpick V3.png|Lock Hood Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Chinchillas Category:Rodents Category:Navy Blue Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Thieves Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with relatives Category:TheShyK9's Characters Category:Redesigned characters